Ppr episode 44: Turning Against Us
This episode and remaining season will have the follow tv shows in it and following cast mates in it Ninjago: Kai,Jay,Zane,Cole,Lloyd Paw Patrol: All the characters Total Drama: Cody,Mike Timothy Goes To School: Timothy, his family and his friends Now you may be wondering why, well there worlds is in danger to The door slams Kai: oh boy They all get up Zane: gumball and Darwin, they ditched us Mike: why Rocky: so did franklin and the others Jay: a note He picks it up Dear readers, Drama is not our favorite, we left due to this tragedy and will not return, hope you guys lose. Kai: what? Cole: wow, quitters Cody: but why, why would they leave? Chase: you saw the note, they don't like drama They walk outside ???: ARE YOU THE NINJA! Lloyd: no ???: OK The person runs off Jay: what was that Rocky: no clue Rubble: look They walk to a dock, there are a group of workers watching tv Tv: the ninja are being hunted down Jay: NOT AGAIN Timothy: what now LLoyd: turn it up ???: NO ONE CARES ABOUT THEM FRUIT COLORED NINJA Cole: excuse me, what fruit is black Jay: uh blackberries Cole: shut it jay Tv: they will be destroyed Jays dad: jay would never do that, if he did it would be for a good reason, I hope Jay: I HOPE, I HOPE REALLY! IT WASNT ME Kai: quiet down They walk away Lloyd: what is happening Marshall: it's like were wanted again Mike: guys look Tv: news update people around the world are being kidnapped Jay: oh no Skye: we have to stop it Kai: lets go Jay: A PORTAL A portal opens below them and they fall through They land in a darkspace world Cole: lovely Cody: look over there They run over to the edge and see a floating island A bird flys up to them Kai: it has a box They open it slowly A giant machine pops out Zuma: woah cool Cole: hey there is ryder The machine picks up a screen Timothy: my family and my friends! Mike: ZOEY! Cody: GWEN! The sky turns purple with white swirls Zane: oh cool Jay: LIGHTING He electrocutes the machine Cole: JAY! Jay: it deserves that Chase: how? Timothy: why does it have our friends? Kai: it wants our guards down Lloyd: look out! He pushes them out of the way A meteor his the ground Jay: THAT ALMOST KILLED US! Mike: luckily it didn't Cody: I don't want to be a pancake Jay: none of us would Kai: guys we need to save them, like now Cole: ok, but how you saw, the security is high Rubble: they need help Zane: we will have to move stealthy Rocky: ok guys look, there is a station They run in Timothy: I need a snack Mike: no time LLoyd: guys we will eat then figure out a plan A can flys in Jay: LIL CAN LIL CAN Chase: RUN! The can explodes with knockout gas Zuma: oh no Meanwhile Aku: I have them, right where they need to be Ryder: you will not get away with this! Aku: I will, and I will prove it tomorrow End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes